Eternal Love
by Narutomasterfan
Summary: What happens when they finally get the chance for love.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

Sakura was running through the forest. "NARUTO" tears rolling down her face.

She ran into a clearing and her heart skipped a beat. There was Naruto bleeding severely.

Sakura ran over hands glowing green. _Don't die Naruto I haven't told you how I feel._

She was almost complete when Uchiha Madara appeared out of now were.

10 minutes later

Naruto awoke to the sounds of battle. He looked up to see Madara disappear and then reappear all of his ripped clothes now completely unscathed. Sakura was completely exhausted. As she started to fall Naruto was already catching her. He sat her down and looked at Madara. As his eyes opened Madara could see his scarlet eyes. All of the sudden his eyes changed and his sage eyes mixed with his fox eyes. He made a hand sign and two clones appeared. Naruto knew that Madara was almost out of chakra and couldn't teleport.

"So, this is the end" Madara said calmly.

"But who will come out on top" Naruto calmly stated.

Madara made a few hand signs and made what felt like a super Chidori to Naruto.

Naruto's clones started making a rasenshuriken. But as it started too appeared it turned red.

Madara rushed him.

Naruto tossed his rasenshuriken.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

A few years after the final fight with Madara.

Naruto awoke to the sound of dead silence. He looked at his clock and stood up startled. He was late.

He dashed across the island at full speed already in sage mode. _No, She is going to kill me._

He stopped at the waterfall. There in the middle tapping her foot was Sakura.

"WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN'' She yelled.

"The least you could have done was wake me up" He said looking down.

"So what let's just start were we left off" she said.

"Ok, so try and sit perfectly still and gather your Nature Chakra like we did yesterday"

She did, but her hands and feet started to turn into webbed feet and hands. Naruto quickly took his Chakra stick and hit her on the head. She looked at him pissed.

"Sorry but unless you want to be a frog I have to" Naruto said smiling.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. That sprint across the island took a lot out of him. He sat down and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes Sakura was right in his face. She kissed him and helped him up. He remembered when he brought her to the island.

_2 years ago_

It was less than 2 hours after their Wedding and Naruto was taking her to the island that Jiraiya had taken him to when they were training. Jiraiya said it was his island so that meant that it was now his. Naruto had also decided to teach Sakura how to go into sage mode. This way he knew that she would be even safer when he had to leave for missions. He even thought it would be smart to teach her the rasengan. Now she was just as strong as him.

* * *

(End Flashback)

Sakura had already mastered the rasengan, but still had problems with sage mode.

Naruto and Sakura were walking home talking about their final battle with Madara.

Then Hokagae-same told them that after Naruto's and Madara's attacks collided that the energy created made Naruto and Sakura were Immortal. That's why they moved to the island so that they could live their lives together. Of course they were now some of the strongest ninjas on earth. But that didn't matter as long as they were together.

This will continue for as long as I like Naruto. So along ass time.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

Please review.

2 days later

Naruto awoke and got dressed in the same clothing he had when he left to come to the island. He walked outside and went to find her. He made 5 clones and the scattered around the island. After they couldn't find him he started to worry. He ran back to their house looking for a clue. He found a note that made his heart feel like it would explode.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I have left for a few days on a S- Class mission. I will be home don't get worked up I am ok. I hope you haven't forgotten what's going to happen. I don't want you to forget about that special day. I can't wait to be home._

_ Love Sakura_

_That was the last letter he received from her ever._


End file.
